Being Black ,,, Wenn ein Name zum Fluch wird
by ChinaDrache
Summary: Meine erste Fanfic, eine Oneshot-Sammlung, die die Schicksale der Blacks bzw. einiger anderer ihnen nahestehender Personen in den Mittelpunkt stellt. Den Anfang macht Andromeda Tonks.


**The Show must go on – When you have lost everything ...**

Der 2. Mai 1998. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist gewonnen, Voldemord besiegt und der Krieg beendet. Doch zu welchem Preis? Viele Hexen und Zauberer haben in dieser Nacht ihr Leben gelassen, unter ihnen auch Nymphadora und Remus Lupin, treue Mitglieder des Orden des Phoenix und frisch gebackene Eltern.  
Doch diese Geschichte soll nicht von den beiden oder der Schlacht erzählen, sondern viel mehr von ihren Folgen und einer ganz anderen Person, die fernab von Hogwarts die wohl schlimmste Nacht ihres Lebens durchlebt. Und alles hatte damit begonnen, dass Harry Potter am Abend dieses Tages bei ihr vor der Tür stand ...

**Hauptperson: **Andromeda Black (45)  
**Andere Personen:** Teddy Lupin (1 Monat), Ted Tonks(†), Nymphadora Tonks(†), Sirius Black(†), Remus Lupin(†)  
**Song: **The Show Must Go On von Queen

* * *

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for..._

Zitternd rutschte die schlanke Gestalt die Wand hinunter. Ihre Finger umklammerten noch immer fest das Foto, von welchem ihr ein kleines Mädchen mit kunterbunten kurzen Haaren, ein groß gewachsener junger Mann mit straßenköterblondem schulterlangem Haar und ihr 20 Jahre jüngeres Ebenbild entgegen blickten. Das Mädchen strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während sie die fünf Kerzen auf dem großen Kuchen vor sich in einem Zug ausblies und die vielen Geschenken, die auf dem Tisch rund um den Kuchen verteilt waren, bestaunte. Dabei änderte sich die Farbe ihrer Haare kontinuierlich und passend zu dem verschiedenfarbigen Geschenkpapier. Von rosa zu gelb, dann zu rot, zu grün und wieder zurück zu rosa. Hinter ihr lächelte der blonde Mann sanft, während er den Arm um ihr jüngeres Ebenbild legte und ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, der auch sie zum Lachen brachte.

Während die kleine Familie noch immer glücklich lachte und den Geburtstag des kleinen Mädchens feierte, tropfte die erste Träne auf das Foto und gesellte sich zu den schon getrockneten Blut- und Tränenspuren, die das Bild bereits zierten. Blind vor Wut und Trauer hatte sie vorhin den Rahmen von der Kommode geschleudert. Die Scheibe war zu Bruch gegangen und als sie kurz darauf verzweifelt und in Tränen erstickt ebenfalls auf die Erde gesunken war und das Bild aus dem ruinierten Rahmen befreien und die Scherben aufsammeln wollte, hatte sie sich in den Finger geschnitten.

Noch immer zierte der Schnitt ihren rechten Zeigefinger und noch immer waren die Blutflecke deutlich auf dem hellen Teppichboden zu erkennen. Natürlich hätte sie sie längst mit einem einfachen Wink ihres Zauberstabes entfernen und die Wunde an ihrem Finger schließen können. Aber es war ihr egal. Eigentlich war ihr im Moment alles egal. In ihr herrschte nichts als Leere. Leere und unendlicher Schmerz. Hätte sie es nicht wissen müssen? Hätte sie nicht wissen müssen, dass es so kommen musste? Doch selbst als er, als Harry, bei ihr in der Tür gestanden hatte, hatte sie sich noch an den letzten Strohhalm geklammert, hatte ihre Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Doch es war alles anders gekommen …

_Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_

Sie waren tot. Alle. Gestorben in einem so sinnlosen Krieg. Sie hatten für das gute gekämpft. Gegen Rassismus, Diskriminierung und das sinnlose Ermorden von unschuldigen Muggeln und Zauberern. Und sie war stolz auf sie. Natürlich. Aber was hatte es ihnen gebracht? Letztendlich doch auch nur den Tod…

Zuerst war Sirius von ihr gegangen. Ermordet von ihrer eigenen Schwester, seiner Cousine. Er war ihr Lieblingscousin gewesen, ihr einziger Beistand in der ansonsten so rassistischen Familie, die sie mit gerade mal 18 vor die Tür gesetzt hatte nur weil sie sich in einen Muggelgeborenen, ein Schlammblut wie sie es nennen würden, verliebt hatte und sich nicht von diesem trennen wollte. Ted, die Liebe ihres Lebens. Er war der nächste gewesen. Von Greifern getötet nur weil seine Eltern keine Zauberer gewesen sind. Und nun auch noch ihre Tochter und ihr Schwiegersohn, gestorben im Kampf für eine bessere Welt, im Kampf gegen ihre eigene Familie. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Womit hatte sie es verdient, dass man ihr alles nahm? Machte es da überhaupt noch einen Sinn weiter zu leben, weiter zu kämpfen …

_Show must go on,  
Show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on._

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_

Ein plötzliches einsetzendes Geschrei holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht alles verloren hatte, dass es immer noch etwas gab wofür sich das Kämpfen lohnte. Ihr tränenverschmierter Blick hob sich von dem alten, nun von Tränen und Blut gezeichneten Bild und glitt zu der kleinen Wiege, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. Langsam und mühselig erhob sie sich wieder vom Boden, das Foto glitt auf die Erde und mit leicht taumelnden Schritten setzte sich Andromeda in Bewegung, um zu der kleinen Babywiege zu gelangen, aus der ihr ein kleiner, heute türkishaariger, Junge mit großen braunen Kulleraugen bitterlich weinend die kleinen Patschhändchen entgegenstreckte. Ja, das Leben musste weitergehen. Allein schon für den kleinen Teddy. Immerhin war sie die einzige, die er noch hatte nachdem er an einem Tag beide Eltern verloren hatte. Noch ein Grund sich nicht so zu haben. Sie war nicht die einzige, die in diesem Krieg geliebte Menschen verloren hatte. Das Leben musste weitergehen, Tag für Tag, man musste es nehmen wie es kam.

Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte, wenn auch etwas gequält wieder zu lächeln, ehe sie ihren Enkel vorsichtig aus der Wiege hob, ihn sachte an sich drückte und mit leisen beruhigenden Worten leicht hin und her wog.

_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

_Show must go on  
Show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on_

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends_

Manchmal ging das Schicksal wirklich komische Wege. Aber sie musste nun wohl lernen damit umzugehen. Lernen das Leben wieder zu genießen. Für Teddy. Damit wenigstens sie noch so lange wie möglich für den kleinen Jungen da sein konnte. Das war sie ihm schuldig und auch Dora und Remus war sie das schuldig. Sie hatten dafür gekämpft, dass ihr Sohn in einer Welt aufwachsen konnte in der Frieden herrschte, in einer Welt in der es egal war ob er der Sohn eines Werwolfs oder der Enkel eines Muggelgeborenen war. Sie waren dafür gestorben, dass sie leben konnten. Und auch wenn in Andromeda im Moment noch immer ein Wechselbad der Gefühle herrschte und sich ein kleiner Teil ihrer Seele noch immer danach sehnte, dem ganzen Schmerz einfach ein Ende zu bereiten und so endlich wieder mit ihren Lieben vereint zu sein, hatte sie in diesem Moment, in dem sie dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen blickend noch immer leicht ihren sich nun langsam wieder beruhigenden Enkel hin und her wog, doch einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde Leben. Nicht nur für den kleinen Teddy, sonder auch für Sirius, für Ted, für Dora, für Remus und für all die anderen die in diesem Krieg ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Denn sie alle würden weiter leben, durch sie und durch all die anderen Überlebenden. Sie würden weiterleben in ihren Geschichten und Erinnerungen, denn wie hieß es so schön: „Man stirbt erst, wenn man vergessen wird."

_Show must go on  
Show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show -_

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the -  
On with the show -_

Ohne dass sie es bemerken, hatte sich nun ein ehrliches Lächeln auf die blassen Lippen der geborenen Black geschlichen. Sie würde den Willen finden und weiter machen, weiter kämpfen, weiter leben, denn …

_Show must go on..._


End file.
